Dirty Little Secret
by Natz101
Summary: four years after highschool.everyone was happy. until a secret threatens to ruin evrytink they thought the knew.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter one**

Its been four years since all the gang have been back in tree hill and been a good four years but its time to go on home let me tell you about how our lives have been. Well lets start.

Brooke Davis has her own fashion line and shops all over the world you might have heard of it hoes over bros she is a multi-millionaire and is returning to tree hill after all of these years why you ask because she seems to have a very amazing life as it is, its simple she missus all off her friends and wants to bring up her future children here "its home, as she like to say where her heart is" I think she means Chase her ex boyfriend they broke up because he couldn't handle the limelight but they never stopped loving each other. She accomplished everything she wanted with her career now its time to fill that void in there hearts and be happy. Hopefully this is tree hill it is full of drama.

Peyton Sawyer she moved back to tree hill after a year because of the record label she was working at sucked and started a new record label from her Husbands club "Tric" yes that's right she said yes when Lucas asked her to marry him. She is know known as Peyton Scott. Her record Label is a big hit and just in the last three years have over 15 successful artists to her name that are a global hit. That's not all though the night Lucas Proposed although they didn't know it at the time that night gave them there first child a son Tristan Keith Scott and now two years after his birth, they are expecting another little boy. Who's name has yet to be chosen. She is very happy.

Lucas Scott is happily married and about to be a father for the second time, he is the new coach of the tree hill ravens and a very well known author in America and Great Britain. He loves his family and is very grateful his son doesn't have HCM like him. His only goal in life is to make his family happy that is all that is important.

Nathan Scott helps his brother coach the Raven failed to make the cut into the NBA due to a accident on the court during his senior year of college. He is a very proud father of four year old James Lucas Scott and Lucas Scott younger brother. He twos only goal in life is making his family happy and making sure they are safe. Even after four years he is still very much in love with his wife Haley.

Haley James-Scott a loving mother to her only child James and a loving wife she is also a English teacher in her old school tree hill high where her best friend Lucas and her Husband Nathan also work they are the God parents of Tristan and are going to be the Future god parents Peyton and Luca's new child. She's is very Happy. Life has never been better for the six friend.

If they ever find out Haley was hiding a deadly secret that before James was conceived she had a one night stand with me and that James really is my child. But to save breaking up a marriage no matter how much I love that little boy he will be forever know as Nathan's son his pride and joy. I have a lot to lose to like my family, we are doing this out of Love. Who am I you ask my name is Lucas Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been four years since they all stood in this spot the place that held so many memories for all of them river court. This is where they stood and promised in for years once they are done with college to come back and continue being friends forever and that they will never change. They had on the most part succeeded they were just more mature and had more money, all there dreams had come true.

Both brothers had come along way and were acting like brothers unlike the first time they step on this court together as enemies, life couldn't get much better. Lucas and Haley still the best friend they always were, well almost anyway.

So here they stand all six of the them Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Chase and the newest members of the group Jamie and Tristan and soon to be Peyton and Lucas other offspring. it's the first time they have all been together in four years at the same time anyway.

Everyone is gathered around with Jamie on Nathan's shoulders and Tristan on Lucas's. They all have this feeling that they have been compete again now that Brookes back in town.

Lucas Scott starts his speech he has always been the best conversationalist considering the fact that he is a writer "well guys we promised we would all meet back here after four years and I'm glad everyone kept there promise. We have all achieved our goals in life. Brooke with your amazing fashion label. Nathan you may not have made it into the NBA but I am very proud to call you my brother you didn't go bitter like Dan I love you man. Chase well done man you're a pilot. Haley you're an amazing mother and teacher. Peyton my beautiful wife I love I love our beautiful son and I cant wait to have this baby with you and I love you for being brave and giving your own record label a shot. I love you all." he looks around and sees the appreciated smiles on all of there faces he know they love him to.

At this point Jamie looks confused Luke notices this and asks "what's the matter buddy?" Jamie looks up at him in all of his cuteness asks "why is there water dripping from Auntie Peyton" they all look down and notice her waters have broken.

All Brooke can think is I've only been back a few hours and Peyton's having her Baby what else can happen.

A/N I'm sorry it short and sucks I don't really write much but I promise on the next chapter everything will start to get good Peyton will have her baby and Lucas and Haley's Secret will be out. There will be also a Chase Brooke interaction and also a Naley and we will se Jamie and Tristan interacted. Also I giving one Lucky reviewer the chance to name the Leyton Baby and also someone the chance to nominate who they want to make a return to tree hill out of Jake, Tim, Bevin, Skills or someone you like that you can think of. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"aarrrrrrrr gets this thing out of me" said a screaming and crying Peyton. Lucas was being the supportive husband holding her hand while she squished it to death. "I hope you like this kid Luke I'm never doing this again" says a serious looking Peyton. Lucas just laughs while she glares at him " What's so funny?" Lucas looks at her and gulps in fear of his life "you said that last time" he mumbles, she glares harder " well I mean it this time your never touching me ever again." 

/

Cut to the waiting room

Everyone's just sitting around waiting for the new Scott to be corn into the world Jamie and Tristan are sitting on the floor and playing with the few toys the hospital gave them while Nathan and Haley are sitting side be side looking at the clock and getting a bit anxious. Brooke is sitting apposite them watching Chase walk back and forth he never did like hospitals.

"Hey Chase, do you want to go get some fresh air?" she asks unsurely, he looks at her with grateful eyes "yeah sure Brooke, thanks" they smile at on another and walk side by side out of the hospital doors. 

"So this brings back memories right Hales" Nathan looks at her expectantly "um yeh the last time we were here Tristan was born" Nathan Shakes his head "no that's not what I mean, I mean when we had James remember the excitement waiting to see our little boy for the first time, how amazing it felt to hold him in your arms and smell that baby smell, its amazing how we made something so precious. I love you for giving him to me." Haley looks at him and gulps she always feels guilty when he mentions James like this "well yeh it was amazing, but you weren't the one that had to push him out of you." Nathan looks at her and laughs "I was wondering James is four and he's a great older cousin to Tristan, do you want to maybe have another baby, maybe a little girl just like you" Haley looks at him in shock and Nathan gulps thinking she was going to reject the idea before she grabs him and hug him and simply says "yes Nathan Yes."

Jamie gives his parents a funny look and wonders why they are crying before turning his attention back to his little cousin who he doesn't now yet is really his half brother and says "you know Tristan your going to be a big brother soon, right." Tristan looks at him and smiles "yippee, I goes to be bestest brother ever and ever" Jamie smiles at his cute two year old cousin and replies "Yes you are because I'm going to teach you how to look out for him and how to fight real good, but if anyone my age picks on you tell be because you to little to fight them I will look after you always, I promise, I love you Tristan, your brother to" little Tristan looks up at him "I wuv you to Jimmy."

/

Cut back to Peyton and Lucas 

"ah I cant do this anymore" she lays back exhausted Lucas looks her dead in the eye and says "yes you can because you are Peyton Elizabeth Scott and you are not a quitter, I believe in you Peyton, come on now just one more push. She sits up gets ready and "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" one last push and the babies out the newest Scott is born. Lucas gives Peyton a kiss while the cries of there new son is music to there ears. "Peyton after all work you should name him" he says as the baby is past to them. She kisses the babies check and makes a mental not that he looks just like his father a blonde hair and eyes blue like the ocean, Lucas looks at her expectantly "Lucas meet your new son, Thomas Dylan Scott, Thomas Dylan Scott meet your Father Lucas Scott you can call him Daddy" Lucas looked down at his new bundle of you with pride he already loved him like he loves Tristan and Jamie even though no one can ever find that out. He looks at his wife and replies "I will always look after him Peyton, I love you, Tristan and now Thomas to the end of the world and back" she looked at him with tears in her eyes and replied "I know now go and tell everyone the good news, but first hold your son."

/

Cut to outside with Chase and Brooke 

"Thanks again Brooke" she looks at him confused "for what" "for remembering I hate hospitals, for being here for Lucas and Peyton. It's real good to see you. it's a shame we never kept in touch. I missed you." he knew now he had started a conversation that both of them weren't ready to have she looks at him and replies simply "I missed you too, I'm back for good I'm not going anywhere, in cause your worried" she says the last part as a joke but Chase glares at her "why would I be worried? I asked you to marry me last year and you said no." she looks at him with anger "I said someone day, you're the one that took it as a NO!" she shouted at him and before he had the chance to reply Nathan had appeared and was dragging them down to meet the new baby.

/

Cut to Peyton and Thomas hospital room

"AW Lucas he looks just like you, look at his little baby face aww" cooed Haley who was looking at the Baby who was in his Daddies arms "So Luke what's his name" before Lucas got the chance to reply Tristan kindly butted in "Thomas Dylan Scott, but I'm going to call him Tommy because it a nickname for him" Nathan looks at him amused and replies "Really buddy that's awesome, that's a really nice name guys" Nathan then looks at his own son who looks amazed at how small the baby is "are you ok Jim-Jam" Jamie then looks up and his daddy and gives him and adorable little smile he nods. During this time Chase and Brooke refused to make any eye contact and just kept staring at the floor. Brooke looks over at the baby and says "hes adorable Peyt, congratulations" Peyton smiles at her. Chases eyes keep to the floor. At this point the nurse comes in told everyone they should leave so that the new family to bond. Tristan was going to spend the night with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and Jamie. So they all left. "Lucas I think Haley forgot her bag if you rush now I think you can catch up with her" Lucas nodded and went after her.

At this point Haley had realised she forgot her bag and went back to get it but what she didn't realise Jamie had followed her while everyone else waited in the family room for her. He strolled slowly behind her. When she saw Lucas with her bag she said "thank you Luke I don't now what I would have done with out it, school tomorrow it has all my lesson plans" he stares at her before he replies "its ok Hales" there is an awkward silence before Haley replies "I'm Happy for you Luke you have to beautiful sons congratulations" they both new that it wasn't true and that he had three. That's it Lucas couldn't take it anymore he was sick of this lie "Bloody hell Haley you and I both know that Jamie is my son , I am his father and Thomas and Tristan are his brothers. Please let me be apart of his life I love him I cant bare this any longer," she looks at him with sad eyes before replying "I know you do it kills me he will never know his brothers as his brothers and that we are lying to the people we love, we made a stupid mistake by lying and know we have to live with it. You know as well as I do if we tell people know. I will lose my husband, nephews and friend. You will lose your sons, wife and brother. Jamie will never forgive us. I'm sorry Luke." he then looks at her with sad eyes and says "I know, hey I'll walk you to Nathan I want to say goodbye to Tristan anyway he hates being away from be and Peyton"

What they didn't know was that Jamie had heard everything and had ran off to Nathan upset and confused as ever. He runs straight for the fathers arms he has always known. Nathan looks taken aback "what's up buddy" Jamie looks at him with tears in hiss eyes and says "how come mamma and uncle Lucas says Lucas is my Daddy" Nathan looks confused but one look at the approaching Lucas and Haley and there guilty faces he knows it's the truth. He felt his heart break.

A/N well there you go the secret is out next time everyone confronts Lucas and Haley also we find out how Jamie feel about having to brothers and brase have a heart to heart. So please review and tell me who you want to return to tree hill from any season including season 5 maybe Lindsey. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cut to Naley's house

"Is it true Hales, please tell me it isn't true that's he's my son and you didn't sleep with my brother." says a tearful looking Nathan.

Haley cant even look him the eye. They had just got home Haley asked Brooke to look after Tristan and Jamie for the night. "DAMMIT HALEY TALK TO ME" now he was angry can you blame him the first person he had ever let in to his heart had been lying to him for nearly five years.

By now she was looking at him in shock he had never raised his voice at her no even when she came back from tour with Chris Keller. "I'm sorry Nathan." she chokes out.

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY NOW, I THINK I AT LEAST DESERVE THE TRUTH. IS JAMIE MY SON?" Nathan had to force out the last sentence afraid of the answer.

"No he's not I even had a DNA test done when James was a baby he's Lucas son. But your his daddy you brought him up. Nothing has to change we can back to the way it was before me, you and Jamie, remember we were going to have a little girl Just like me." at the moment she was clinging to Nathan's top with tears running down both of there faces.

For a moment he looks like he's giving in until "Why so you can porn another one of Lucas Scott's kids off on me. Why would I want a little girl with you just so she can grow up and be a slut just like her mother. I don't want to see you again or that Bastard son of your. Goodbye Hales I will always love you but, I will never trust you again."

So that was it he was gone and Haley collapsed onto the floor in tears. She was dying inside.

**Cut to the Hospital**

By the time Lucas got back to the room after Jamie had revealed his and Haley's secret to Nathan, Brooke and Chase. Peyton was asleep leaving him to tend to his just hours old son Thomas. At the moment he was just looking at the tiny baby in his arms when he heard Peyton stir, she was waking up.

"Hey honey go back to sleep I've got him, you've had a long day" Lucas said gently while looking over at his exhausted wife.

"No I'm fine, I just want to spend some time with my two of my favourite boys" replied Peyton with all the Love she could muster as she stared at Lucas and Thomas her son adoringly. "Did Haley get her bag back" she added as and after thought.

Lucas then looked up at her with fear in his eyes he knew he had to tell her himself before someone else did "um yes she got it back." Then he looked at the floor contemplating the best way to tell her. Hoping he could find a way so he could keep his family intact so that he wouldn't lose his two sons, well three he had already lost Jamie he knew he would never be the father he wanted to be to that boy. His mistake, he knew that and it kills him everyday what his lies are doing to the people he loves.

He said that a bit to quick for Peyton's liking, this is the way he gets before every meaningful conversion they have nervous, you see they were soul mates they knew how the other was feeling even before they could express it in words. You see the way he was acting now made her nervous, she thought everything was great they were happily married, have a wonderful son and she had just had baby number two, What could possibly be wrong. "What's wrong Luke."

He then Looked up at her this was it the day he was about to lose everything he had already lost his brother. Now it was time to lose his wife and children as well. He put the baby back in his bed before he decided to pace back and forth to gain confidence, it wasn't helping. "look Peyt I need you to let me talk and please just listen until I finish ok" she nodded her head she was beyond confused.

"ok well about five years ago, a few months before we got back together, actually it was the night Brooke broke up with me. Haley and Nathan got into a fight and well I guess it was a bad one because she was crying saying it was definitely over between the to of them, I'm not sure what it was about I think it was because of the whole him not opening up after the accident and him seeing Keith thing. Well anyway she came by upset and she was crying. I was upset to and we had a heart to heart remembering the days where it was us against the world. After awhile she told be before she started to tutor Nathan she used to have a crush on me, I told her I had one on her too for years until the day I fell in love with you Peyton the first time I ever saw you even if it was from afar I fell in Love with you when I was just 12 years old. But the point is, after that Haley says it would have been much simpler if you were Dawson and Joey so we wouldn't have all this drama in our lives if we had just fallen for one another. I didn't realise how close we had gotten and suddenly we were kissing and we slept together." Peyton looked at him with her jaw dropped.

"wait five years does that mean your Jamie's father, god please tell me your not" she saw the guilty look in his eyes and knew the truth. She was now tearing up "do you love her."

Lucas looked at her shocked "how could you even ask me that it was a mistake, I love you do you her me you're the love of my life. We were both upset and needed to forget for a little while. I cant say I'm sorry for what I did because I love Jamie he's my son, but I'm sorry for never telling you and never taking responsibility for James, I sorry for what I have done to Nathan. I'm sorry Peyt. I'm so sorry." Lucas was now on his knees and was weeping on the floor.

Peyton looked at him her own tear getting the better of her " I know you are Luke and if I was the girl I was four years ago I would shout and rave, but I want you to know it doesn't matter if your sorry. You have done a horrible thing not me, Nathan and your sons, I can't be with you right now. So please leave. I don't trust you, no matter how much I love you, I have to do what's right for our sons. SO PLEASE JUST GET OUT!" She had to shout the last part she couldn't help it she was angry and upset.

Lucas was now standing he looked at her "I really am sorry Peyt but I promise I'm going to make everything ok again for you, for Nathan, Haley, Jamie and our sons we will be a family again, I screwed up big I know that. But I'm going to make everything alright I promise, I love you babe" he waits for a response just to see if there was any hope left for them. The wasn't he turns to leave.

Peyton then looks up at him tears in her eyes "come by and see the boys tomorrow I don't want to cut you out of there lives" he just nods it may be small but at least there was something even if it was little it was hope he didn't care if it took a thousand years he would get her back.

Cut to Brookes house

Brooke and chase were sitting on the couch side by side nothing was said until Brooke broke the tension "I cant believe what just happened to night, poor Nathan and Peyton, it's going to be really confusing for Jamie to suddenly Have two brothers."

Chase turns to face her "they've done a horrible thing, but I think we need to be there for all of them, its going to be hard for them all even Lucas and Haley"

Brooke then looks at him disgusted "how can you take there side they did this to themselves they don't deserve, any sympathy, Peyton's my best friend and I'm not letting Lucas and Haley get away with this"

Chase looks at Brooke and goes to defend himself "Brooke that's not what I meant I mean there's no point of arguing there's already going to be a war between them, we need to try and keep the piece because that's what the Kids deserve right" he looked her dead in the eye.

"ok I give, you always had your way of making we do that Chase" says Brooke, He gives her a cheeky smile and she playfully slaps him.

"ow, its just like old times huh Brooke" she smiles at him.

"yeh I forgot how much fun it was, I still love you Chase, oh god please give me another chance I was scared ok, every time I get close to a guy I screw it up please Chase, I love you so much" she then goes in to kiss him but before she can he blurts out.

"I'm sorry Brook I'm engaged, I love her she's a nice girls. You may now her, her names Bevin. I'm so sorry Brooke. Look maybe I should go" he then gets up and walks to the door. She the gets up and storms toward him.

"yeh you should, next time I give lay me heart on the line like that make sure you stop me before I say something stupid. Bye Chase" he looks at her sadly before he walks out of the door and them she slams it in his face.

"aunt Brooke" a small voice calls from behind her she wipes her eyes before she turns around.

"yes buddy"

"can I talk to you" he says before they both go and sit down on the couch.

"sure Jim-jam what's up" she looks at him expectantly

"what's going to happen now to I call uncle Lucas daddy and call Daddy uncle Nathan and does that mean Uncle Lucas moves in with me and mammy becomes Tristan and Thomas's mammy to" it was times like this that she knew even though Jamie acted older than what he was he was still a vulnerable little boy.

"No Jamie Nathan will always be your daddy, but I guess its up to you if you call Uncle Lucas daddy, but Mammy wont be Tristan and Thomas's mammy because that's always going to be aunt Peyton. I don't now what going to happen now Jamie but I promise everything is going to be ok. Alright Buddy, you have done nothing wrong and everyone will always love you." Jamie then gives her a big hug.

"thank you aunt Brooke Nathan's always going to be my daddy but I would like to know Lucas as my daddy too I'm lucky I get to have two daddies. I am very happy Tristan and Thomas are my brothers too. I love you too. Goodnight brook" he then turns to leave but then remembers something and turns back " oh and don't worry you and Uncle Chase will be together again mammy says people who are meant to be together are always meant to be together in the end. Goodnight." he then turned and ran off to be. It was times like that when Brooke thought he was going to be a wonderful man he is wise beyond his years.

A/N next everyone's reunited for the first time since the hospital and a Lucas and Nathan interaction. And a Leyton and Naley and someone says goodbye to tree hill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucas couldn't sleep the night before he just went back to his and Peyton's home and thought about the nights events. He couldn't believe the secret was out, but the bright side at least there was no more secrets between anyone in the gang anymore.

He thought long and hard about and no matter how much he loved his brother he really wanted to be there for a Jamie in a way where he wasn't just his uncle but his father. He just hopes Jamie wants that too. He didn't want to take anything away from Nathan he was always going to be the man Jamie called Daddy but hopefully there was room in his life to have Lucas too. He wasn't sure if James would accept this or what everyone one else would think of it but there was one thing for sure, Lucas would stop at nothing for him to get to know his son. For Jamie to Love him in the way he loves Nathan, the way Tristan and Thomas love him.

But he wasn't stupid no matter what was going to happen Nathan was his father now and Lucas had to accept that no matter how much that hurt him. He knew no matter what happened he had hurt Nathan way to much and he wasn't going to add to the blow of taking Jamie away from him by trying to act like his father now. He wanted to make it up to everyone and he was going to prove just how much he was sorry and be the man Keith had taught him to be. He had hurt everyone and instead of saying sorry he was going to prove it, no matter how long it takes.

He had been sitting it the same chair all night writing all of this in his journal. Everything was going to be ok. He was about to get up and grab a shower when his cell phone rang. "hello" Lucas greeted the person on the other end.

"hey Luke, its Haley" says a still tearful Haley.

"oh hey Haley, you sound as bad as I feel, so what's up, how's Nathan?" replies Lucas this was a bit awkward I mean what do you say to a women that has helped you destroy the lives of everyone you Love.

"Nathan stormed out, its definitely over this time. You cant say we didn't deserve it." Haley's crying by this point "well anyway will you come over later, Brookes brining Jamie home and I already told her you would pick up Tristan. She was angry at me but even she agreed to be here, I called Chase he's coming. I left a message on Nathan phone I hope he comes over. So will you come over when you pick Peyton and Thomas up from the Hospital so we can explain to Jamie what's going to happen now. He must be very confused, we need to let him now its not his fault and that everything's going to be ok. Please Luke. We need to face this head on like we should have five years ago."

Lucas sighs "of course I'll be there I'd do anything for him. I'm not sure if Peyton will want me to pick her up or if she'll stay long, but I'll be there for Jamie I promise" finishes Lucas

"alight I'll see you there bye "

"bye" he then turns off his cell phone.

Lucas was about to get in the shower for a second time before his door bell rang. "I wonder who that could be."

When he opens the door he's shocked to see it is a rough looking and tired Nathan he looks like he has spent the night on the street. Before he can say anything Lucas felt a sharp pain hit his face and he was knocked on his ass. Nathan had punched him.

He then stormed into the has and turned back to face Lucas when he stood up "you're lucky I didn't come by and see you last night you got of lucky" Lucas opened his mouth to speak but was rewarded with a smack to the face.

"Let me speak, what you did was beyond low. Sleeping with your brothers wife it doesn't matter how upset you were man and when you think it cant get any worse you father a child with you brothers wife and then again when you think it cant get any worse you lie to everyone and make your brother think he has the most wonderful thing in the world and has become a father. I love Jamie and I will always love Jamie like a son. But I cant be around him right now I have to sort my head out and get rid of this resentment I feel for him, I don't want him to see me like that. As much as I hate to say this" Nathan then gets tears in his eyes. "you have to be there for him while I'm away. Be his father like you should have been his entire life, because even though I love him like I said I cant be around him just yet because I know I will lash out at him and I don't want to do that and as much as you're a crappy brother, you've always been a good dad to Tristan and now Thomas. Jamie deserves that too. I need to go awhile for a little while to sort my head out and when I get back and if I see that you have screwed up this chance I am giving you I will hunt you down and I now how to hurt you. When I come back I promise I wont get in the way, but please promise me you will let me see him. Let me at least be his Uncle like I am to your other kids I deserve that much Luke please."

Nathan could see his brother was hurting and god he was sorry he should be the one leaving if anything and begging to be in Jamie's life not Nathan "Nathan you shouldn't have to go no matter what a DNA test says you are Jamie's daddy not me, you've been there for his first steps, words and the first time he said dada it was aimed at you nor me. But I understand why you have to go and I truly am sorry its my fault. But thank you so much you don't know what it means to me to have the chance of being Jamie's father, but I promise when you come back Jamie will still call you dad I will remind him everyday how much you love him I promise. He will always call you daddy it's the least I can do. I just want you to now I love that boy lie I love my other two boys. I promise I'll take care of him and when you get back I hope we can be brothers again one day. You may not believe me but I love you little Brother." Lucas said with as much love has he could muster he would always be thankful to Nathan for giving him this opportunity, he knew he didn't deserve but he would prove to everyone that he was sorry.

Nathan then looked him dead in the eye and said "It does help that you love him you should he you son but don't screw up, but if you think we will ever be brothers again your mistaken I hate you we're not brothers not even friends. I'm doing this for Jamie not you because that little boy deserves to get to know his real father, I just hope he never finds out what a complete and utter ass you are. Tell Haley I'm sorry I can't come over today and see Jamie, but I'll be over tonight to tell her I'm leaving. Goodbye Lucas, even though I hate you I do hope that Jamie will think of you as his father. I hope you will become the Luke we all remember from high school. Not the ass you are today" and with that he was gone. Lucas had mixed emotions he was happy he gets to be father to Jamie but sad he had hurt everyone. He vowed once more he would make it up to everyone and he will.

He then went to get in the shower finally he had a lot of thinking to do after his visit from Nathan.

Cut to the hospital several hours later

Peyton didn't get much sleep the night before because of the new baby and because her husband who she thought was an honest and amazing man turned out to be a lying cheating ass of a man. She had cried all night and thought about what she was going to do and when Lucas came to pick her and the baby up she was going to break the news to Lucas that she was filing for divorce tomorrow morning and that no matter how much she hurt her she wasn't going to stop him from seeing his kids and that he could have them every weekend but either than that she never wanted to see Haley or Lucas again. She knew that the main victim in this was Jamie and Nathan that's why she had agreed when Lucas picked her up to go to Haley's and be there when everyone explained to Jamie what was going to happen now, she was also going to take Haley to one side and ask her if she could pick Jamie up from school one day a week so that he could get to know his brothers even though she was sure Lucas would probably try get that to happen because even when he's an ass he was still a good father, but right now she didn't like the person he was. Come to think of it she was wrong he was good father to Tristan but to Jamie when we thought he was just being a good uncle he was really being a bad father, so I guess it was up to her for Jamie to get to now his brothers.

The hospital room door opened and right on time Lucas Scott walked in the room with a smile on his face, even though Thomas was only a day old he really missed his son he still found it amazing even though this was his third child he still found it amazing he could create such a pure and innocent child who he would do anything for he had only met this child yesterday but he had Loved him since Peyton had told him she was pregnant again. He walked straight past Peyton to the baby on the bed who had the baby on the bed in his carrier ready for the trip home. He picked the carrier up and gave the baby a kiss on the cheek. He then looked at Peyton he was nervous at first he hadn't talked to her since last night, when she kicked him out even though he didn't blame her I mean who could. "Hey, Peyton are you ready to take this little guy home" he said gently not to wake the sleeping baby.

"Don't you dare come in here and pretend everything is ok when its not" she also said quietly but with venom in her voice.

He looked taken aback but understood "I'm sorry I just don't know what to say to you, I know that's my fault, I understand, but I just want everything to go back to the way they were yesterday us I want us back." he looked down at the floor and whispered again "I'm sorry."

Peyton looked at him with rage filled eyes "dam it Luke you make it so dam hard to hate you even when you deserve it, Lucas I don't think I will ever forgive you, we will never ever get back together again and that is a promise. I'm sorry Luke." she said the last bit sadly even though it was hard for her to say she knew she had to say it.

Lucas looked up at her and whispered I know " I just want you to know how sorry I am I know you don't want to hear it but I am I'm sorry"

Peyton was angry now she had to tell him what was on her mind it was now or never, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He stared intently in to her eyes. "Tomorrow morning Lucas I'm filing for divorce."

Wow he expected everything but that the day they got married he thought it would be for ever I guess not. He at least had to try and change her mind. "Peyt can we at least at…." she then cut him off.

"no we cant we're getting a divorce and that's final if you try and fight me on this, you wont see your kids again, if you go along with it you can pick them up every Friday and bring them back on Sunday ready for there tea, its up to you and I know what you going to say you cant do that Peyt. But the question is Luke to you want to risk it?" he shock his head no. She then grabbed the baby carrier off him and made her way to the car. He stood there gob smacked never in all the time they have had children has he used it against her like that.

Cut to Haley's house

Everyone was there now and one by one they separated to different places in the room Chase sat in the chair away from Brooke after what happened the night before. Brooke stood by Peyton with her arm wrapped protectively around her. Haley sat on the Coffee table facing Jamie who was on the couch. Jamie hadn't spoken since he got home because even for a little boy he could feel the tension and didn't know what to say. Tristan was upstairs taking a nap he fell asleep on the ride over and Peyton or Lucas had the heart to wake him they would tell him the news another time not that it made much difference to a two year old he wouldn't understand it fully anyway, Thomas was also in the room taking a nap the new parents keeping there ears open in case he cried. Now one could have been there more than five minutes and already you could cut the tension with a knife. Lucas couldn't help but glance at Jamie and wonder what was going to happen.

Haley looked around the room and said uneasily "thank you all for coming I know its hard, but as soon as Nathan gets here we can start" Lucas looks up as he remembers Nathan's not coming until tonight when Jamie's in bed.

"Actually Hales he came by today and said he cant make I, but he will see you letter tonight, when James in bed" Lucas spoke sadly.

"oh" Haley said shock even though she shouldn't be he was upset "I guess we should start then, Jamie" he looked up at her.

"yes mamma" he took a deep breath and spoke.

"tell me what you think happened yesterday honey" she said gently she wanted to get an idea what he understood.

"um Thomas and Tristan are my brothers and Daddy's not my real daddy, Uncle Lucas is, but Daddy loves me like his son and I even though we don't share the same blood that doesn't make him any less off my daddy"

Haley looked at him shocked at his understanding. Brooke saw this and pitched in.

"He was upset last night Hales, I explained a few things to him" Haley could hear the resentment in her voice, but neither women said anything for Jamie's sake.

"thanks Brooke" she then gave her attention back to her son "that right buddy, I know its probably still really confusing, but I want you too know this isn't you fault ok we all Love you very much. Right guys" everybody nodded.

"thanks mamma I already know this though. Anyway who couldn't love me. I really cute" Jamie said with a smile and for just a second everyone forgot what they were here for and laughed at the small child's cuteness.

"does this mean your going be my daddy too now uncle Luke, do I have to call you daddy know" asked Jamie while looking at Lucas. Everyone's every were know on Lucas, Peyton felt her heart fall I mean she knew Lucas was his father but seeing it come from James's mouth made it more real somehow.

Lucas went over and sat down in front of Jamie on the sofa "I guess that's up do buddy, how bout we just take it one day at a time and in time if you want to call me daddy then that's up you but I promise I'll love force you and if you want to just keep me as your uncle than that's your call Jamie. I'll never stop loving you buddy I promise." Jamie ten gave Lucas a big hug, Lucas returned it.

"thank you uncle Lucas one day at a time would be great, but is it ok if I always call Nathan daddy"

"of course it is, he's always going to be your daddy no matter what" Jamie smiled.

Peyton then decided it was as good as a time as any to say something "hey Jamie buddy, how about you come down my house on Thursday to get to now you brothers a bit better, I mean if that's ok with your mummy" Haley looked at her grateful.

"that would be great, huh Jamie"

"yes it would thank you aunt Peyton"

"no Problem buddy, but its getting late and its nearly time for Thomas's feed, will you take me home Lucas" she said his name like it was a disease.

"sure no, problem Peyt" he then looked at his son "bye Jamie" and gave him a hug.

"Bye uncle Luke see you soon, Bye Peyton. Can I give Tristan and Thomas a kiss before you go"

Peyton replied "sure you can they're up in you're room" he then ran off followed slowly by Lucas.

"ok see you Brooke and Chase" she purposely left out Peyton's name.

"Yes I should get going to, so that means you have to come Chase I drove lets go" and she grabbed him by the hand and marched out of there like a bat out of hell. Sure it was awaked with the two off them but they lived like a few houses apart it was stupid to take two cars. They just sat in awkward silence on the way there but at least they had the kids to keep them company if was going to be torture on the way home.

Haley turned to Peyton "Peyton thank for doing this, it real means a lot to me that Jamie will get to know his brothers"

"yeh well I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Jamie and my two boy, not you or Lucas. Thanks to you were getting divorced, tell Lucas I'll be waiting in the car" and with that she was gone and another piece of Haley's heart broke she really had ruined everything.

A little while after that Lucas walked into the room with Thomas still asleep in the carrier and Tristan on the other arm sleeping on his shoulder and Jamie walking not far behind. He said his goodbyes and left to take his children and wife home before he packed his bags and went to his mums old house she was still travelling the world but he still had a room there.

Cut back to Haley house but this time at night

Haley was surprised how well today went Jamie seemed fine as if nothing had happened he was taking everything into his stride. Of course everything was still very much a disaster where her friends were concerned, but at least Jamie was ok. It was coming to twelve o'clock when she heard the door bell ring. It must be Nathan she thought it breaks her heart thinking they have been reduced to I'm ringing the door bell. again her fault.

So she went to answer. But when she opened the door no one was there but when she closed the door. She saw that in the letter box, there were two letters one addressed to her and one too Jamie, it had little basketballs on the front she knew right then they were both from Nathan. She then took them both into the lounge and sat down on the settee it was late and she was exhausted but she knew she wouldn't sleep if she didn't read what was in her letter to night. So as she was seated she tore open the letter that was addressed to her and well read it of course.

"Dear Haley, its me, I'm sorry I tried to do this face to face but I cant before I start I need you to know, I'm sorry I called Jamie a Bastard child its not his fault but I was angry a regardless it shouldn't have happened he's such an amazing little boy and I am grateful I got to call him my son for four years. I will always love him. Look Haley the reason I didn't come by today when everyone else was there was because I couldn't face Jamie yet, I know if I see him right now my heart will break and I will only end up resenting him for not being mine. I don't want to be a bad guy again like the guy I was before you met me in high school and the guy I was yesterday when I said those awful thing. So I have to go away for awhile until I can sort my head out, until I can except Lucas in Jamie's life as a father to him, until I can forgive you, I don't know if we can ever be together again but I want to be able to forgive you and hang out with you for Jamie's sake and mine because no matter what you do I can never stop loving you. It hurts what you and Lucas did I cant forget that but I hope I can forgive, you were the first person I let into my heart and tell things to that I have never told anyone before. I don't know how long it will take a week, a month or even years but I promise I will be back, so until then please don't look for me you wont find me. Give Jamie a kiss good night for me and tell him I love him everyday I am gone, please read the letter to him it will explain everything so he know this isn't his fault. I already told Lucas to be a father to him today to look out for him when I'm gone, you continue doing the same ok Hales. I will always Love you, always and forever. Love Nathan."

She cried herself to sleep at night for the second night in a row. What had she done? She had chased away the only man she ever loved. Her friends hated her and her son was already dealing with pain she promised to protect her from. That night was the night Haley James Scott realised she had to make it up to everyone no matter how long it took.

A/N please review. Next time Jamie reads Nathan's letter. I hope everyone's enjoying this fic if not please tell me. Sorry it took longer for me to get up I just started back at school and coursework has been massive_._


End file.
